


minwook | when they wear the same thing in public

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [50]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenario Prompt: "When they wear the same thing in public"</p>
            </blockquote>





	minwook | when they wear the same thing in public

"Okay we're just staying for five minutes, right?" Ryeowook tries to confirm with Henry as Henry pushes open the apartment door. Loud music pulses out and Ryeowook is already to go home. But he had promised Henry he'd go with him and well, he kind of owed him after he accidentally dragged Henry to what he thought was a musical.

It was a drag show.

They spend the first three minutes sipping their drinks ("What  _is_ this?" Ryeowook spits the liquid back into his cup. "It's wine, hyung," Henry says. "We civilized people drink it.") _  
_

Ryeowook keeps checking his watch. Only 120 seconds left to go.

"Why does that guy keep looking at you?" Henry asks, pointing across the room. "Do you know him?"

Ryeowook follows Henry's finger and squints. "I don't think so," he replies. "I've never seen him here before. Have you?"

Henry looks over and shrugs. "No, but then again, I don't know most of the people here."

Kyuhyun walks by and Ryeowook manages to snag his arm. "Hey, who's the guy in the corner?"

"Where?" Kyuhyun asks, looking in the wrong corner.

"The one over there," Ryeowook hisses, trying not to point. "The one with the black Agatha shirt with..." And then it hits him. He is also wearing a black Agatha shirt that looks exactly the same as the one his admirer from afar is wearing. "Never mind," he says. He starts making his way through the crowd, leaving Kyuhyun and Henry to stare after him in confusion.

"Theater kids," Kyuhyun huffs and goes off to open another bottle of wine.

"Hi," Ryeowook says, walking up to the other guy. While he looked much taller from across the room, Ryeowook realizes he's actually quite short. Well, the same height as him... which is, regrettably, short. "You like Agatha?"

"Yeah," the other replies. "I was actually in the musical. In Japan."

"Oh?" Ryeowook asks. "I was in the musical in Korea!"

"No way! Who did you play?"

Ryeowook's eyes light up as he starts talking animatedly about his role with someone who  _understands_. "I just had to  _feel_ my character, you know?"

Henry decides he needs more wine.

*

Ryeowook is about to launch into an elaborate possible reinterpretation of the second half of the first act when they're rudely interrupted by Henry who is mildly intoxicated. "Are you ready to go? I'm supposed to be at Amber's party in ten minutes!"

"You have plenty of time," Ryeowook says, brushing him off. "It's only 8:45."

"No it's not," Henry insists. "It's 10:30."

"What?!" Ryeowook exclaims. He checks his watch and confirms that Henry is indeed correct. "Oh shoot!" He turns to the other boy and says, "I'm sorry. I have to go! But it was nice to meet you, er, what was your name again?"

"Sungmin," he says and extends his hand. "And it was nice to meet you too."

*

Ryeowook checks his Facebook the next day and finds a bright red icon in the upper corner.

_One New Friend Request: Lee Sungmin_

He clicks  _confirm._

**Author's Note:**

> I legit met one of my best friends because we both at shirts on for the same band. My other friend and I were going to stay at this event for 10 minutes, but I met this guy and he and I talked for an hour and a half. It was great.


End file.
